


隧道捡猫

by izumilen



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 19:13:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izumilen/pseuds/izumilen
Summary: 给拉裤扣的看图写话。贵虎在隧道把凌马捡回来。





	隧道捡猫

这是世界唯一的宝藏。  
也是他存在的意义。  
这些算式所指向的结果是人类进化的道标，是超越一切的真理。  
碎砖块摩擦着墙壁发出磨石的声音，指尖和关节上全是擦蹭的伤口，皮肤结了痂混合着飞灰和脏污，然而疼痛并没有阻碍这只手书写的速度。  
直到到达了某个节点，似乎再也没有什么可以套用的公式，他才痛苦的停下来敲着自己的脑袋，那里有块缝合的旧伤口，敲击让它流血发炎，可炎症带来的高烧似乎使他达到了新的领域，就像是抖搂着满是补丁的百宝袋，在摧枯拉朽的疼痛之后一些新的灵感涌现出来。  
于是他继续奋笔疾书，睁着发烫的眼眶，不知疲倦的写着。

 

啪！一颗石子砸在他头上。  
虽然很疼，但是必须忍耐，不要有反应更不能喊疼，只要做到无动于衷，那些仗着块头和人气欺负人的大孩子很快就会感到无聊。  
“……切，那个怪胎……”  
“……也不知道在写些什么东西……”  
“……是想当科学家吗……做梦吧……”  
…………  
断断续续的传来私语声，即便不想听也还是会钻进耳朵里，他坑着头在沙地上一遍又一遍的算着算式，擦掉，再算，眼泪在沙地上湿了一滴一滴的坑点，擦掉，再算，直到那些声音渐渐消失不见，那些成群结伙的家伙们总算是走开了。  
无聊的家伙，他在心里默念道。  
把时间浪费在霸凌上终究会变成没用的孩子，他们迟早都会被带走的，就此从这个保育院消失。  
没人知道那些消失的孩子都去了哪儿。  
可是他知道。  
对未知无限的好奇心驱使他花了很长时间去筹划如何能绕过那个禁忌的门去探寻那个房间，然后在一个深夜他终于透过通风管道的小窗口看到了。  
怪物。  
灰色的怪物。  
连语言都没有的怪物。  
他们最终都变成了那样的东西。  
他已不太记得自己是如何回到房间的，恐惧侵染了他全部的思维，他躲在被窝里瑟瑟发抖彻夜难眠，于是将枕头下的故事书抽出来紧紧的抱在怀里，幻想着书里的英雄故事。  
只要拥有了智慧和力量，就可以成为英雄。  
英雄是不会死的，他们只会成为神祇和星星。  
他已拥有智慧，算得上是半个英雄吧？那么至少就有了不死的资格。想到这里他的心里便涌出一股安全感。  
“你在算什么？”一个陌生的成年人的声音问到。  
他抬起头，在对上那锐利如鹰一样的目光后忍不住打了一个寒战。  
这个人他见过的。  
那个夜晚，在那个禁忌的房间，被院长和老师们簇拥着。  
似乎是看出他的恐惧，成年人露出和善的笑容，连目光都变得睿智而温柔，仿佛刚刚的凌厉只是错觉。他将他抱起来问到：“我叫吴岛天树，是这个保育院的资助者，你叫什么名字？”  
“……战极凌马。”他稍稍犹豫了一下嗫嚅着回答。  
吴岛天树看了看凌马的脸颊，掏出手帕擦了擦，微笑着又问：“凌马，你在算什么？”  
“我在…在算老师课本里的公式……我从老师的讲义里看到的……我觉得……我觉得我可以推演出来……”凌马低着头，说得吞吞吐吐，偷看老师的资料似乎不是什么好事情，他会因此而生气吗？但这表示自己很聪明，自己是个有用的孩子。  
“那可是给大人们计算用的公式，”吴岛天树低头看了看地面上那些反复擦写过多次的算式，“你可真聪明啊，凌马。”  
吴岛天树把凌马一直低低坑着的下巴抬起来，那双眼睛仔细端详着孩子的眼瞳，仿佛能投过那点黑曜看穿灵魂。  
凌马突然很害怕，眼神不自主的闪烁起来。  
他是生气了吗？我会被送进那扇门里面吗？我也要变成怪物了吗？  
时间在忐忑中流逝，一秒仿佛被拉得无限长。  
半晌之后，天树突然笑起来。  
“真是难得的天才啊～”天树刮了一下他的鼻尖，变得更加慈祥了，“凌马，你想进世界树的科学班吗？”  
凌马呆愣了一下。  
很快他就回过神来，双手牢牢的抓着吴岛天树的肩膀像是抓住了从天而降的云梯，眼睛里闪着耀眼的神采，大声的喊道：  
“想！”  
他想，他想活着，他想活着去研究感兴趣的东西。  
“那就太好了。”天树抱着他慢慢走向院长，然后将他放下来，郑重其事的拍了拍他的肩膀道，“我正需要你这样聪明的孩子。”  
当天夜里，他搬离了原本的房间，被院长牵着手离开时，其他孩子赤裸裸的嫉妒的目光齐刷刷的射在他背上，可他丝毫不觉得难受，抱着故事书盯着逐渐关闭的房门，欢快得快要飞起来。  
“不用太难过，以后你们还是会见面的。”院长以为他很不舍，摸着他的头宽慰道。  
不会再见面了，这些笨蛋。凌马心想。  
一路上院长都十分亲切的牵着他的手，仿佛向来如此，可凌马明白自己从来都是最不合群最惹人厌的那一个，院长在此之前连他的名字都未必记得。  
他抓住的东西远比他想象的还要多。  
“不！我不要去！我虽然成绩不好可是大家都听我的话！我可以进领导班！我真的可以……”  
穿过走廊时迎面传来孩子哭泣挣扎的声音，那张白天还趾高气昂的脸此时已经哭得面目全非，然而还是被大人拖着向那个房间走去。  
“那个怪胎！他比我没用！你们抓他去吧！不要抓我！不要……”擦身而过的时候那孩子认出了凌马，视线在大人们和凌马之间来回切换哀嚎祈求，院长皱了皱眉头挥手示意他们赶快离开，大人们见状甩了那孩子两个耳光，一切顿时安静了。  
凌马回过头，迎上那混合着绝望和怨毒的目光，露出快慰得近乎嘲讽的笑容。  
“没有用的孩子，就会变成这样哦～”院长握紧了凌马的手，笑容满面的朝他道，“你可不要让天树老爷失望啊～”  
凌马点了点头，攥着故事书的手指更加用力了。  
只要他的头脑足够智慧，吴岛天树就还需要他，他是就个有用的孩子。  
有用的孩子是不会死的。  
这就是他得以存活的意义。

 

“就是这里！”那些孩子指着远处废弃的隧道说道。  
贵虎从口袋里掏出糖果，孩子们一拥而上哄抢赶干净，然后叽叽喳喳的做鸟兽散了。  
来到这里纯属意外，他只是喜欢看着那些在公园里玩耍的孩子，感受沢芽的生机与活力，却听到在孩子们在讨论着出现在附近废弃隧道里的怪人。  
“看不清楚长什么样子。”  
“喜欢在墙上写字，墙上都写满了！”  
“看不懂，反正是数学……”  
“我最讨厌数学题了。”  
“我也是，我也是！”  
……  
几乎是立刻，贵虎的脑子里浮现出那个人的样子，就连写字的姿态都历历在目，尽管确信他已经死了，可冥冥之中有种说不清道不明的力量牵引着贵虎，张口向孩子们打听着这个传言。  
然后就到了此处。  
贵虎盯着黑洞洞的隧道口，脸上的笑容一瞬间被凝重取代，那里看上去黑暗阴森，远远的就能感受到长久以来积蓄的凉意，沢芽最近阴雨连绵，那里地势低洼想必也积水难退，这种阴冷潮湿的地方，就连流浪汉都不愿栖身，真的会有人待在那里吗？  
就算有的话也未必是他。  
就算是他那又怎么样呢？  
贵虎苦笑着，自己也不明白自己来到这里的理由，似乎仅仅是为了证明那个虚幻的可能到底只是幻想而已，可又有那么一点微薄的希望在灵魂深处躁动，像是死灰里还在呼吸的火星。  
连他也说不清那希望存在的理由。  
就这样，满怀着复杂的情绪，他走进隧道里。  
从隧道的入口开始，密密麻麻的数字符号在人类可以够到的范围内布满了整个墙壁，那熟悉的字迹冲击着贵虎，心脏在那一瞬间漏过了一拍，随即咚咚咚咚的急速跃动，血液被挤压着冲向四肢和大脑，他踉跄着脚步向着隧道深处匆匆得跑起来。  
字迹一开始还是工整的，很快就有被几笔杠去的错误，再往后被涂抹的废式越来越多，字迹也开始潦草起来，到了后面大片大片的计算被用力的叉掉废弃，字开始狂草乱舞，最后——  
凌乱的已经叫人看不懂的字迹被夹杂着血点的污迹泄愤似得抹盖，他蹲在算式的尽头，死死的攥着手上已经磨秃的碎石头，目不转睛的盯着墙面，仿佛快要疯了似得拽着自己的头发。  
“……到底是……哪里不对……”  
那个披头散发一脸血污的怪人，怎么看都不像是那个爱干净的家伙该有的样子。  
可贵虎不会认错的。  
“凌马！”  
贵虎喊着他的名字冲了过去，用力掰过他的肩膀，凌马的身体滚烫的仿佛要烧起来，抬起眼皮看向他的时候能够看到布满了红血丝的眼球，就像眼珠是血红色一样。  
凌马的瞳孔急剧的缩小了。

 

起先，凌马以为那是天树的声音，毕竟会如此关注他演算结果的人，也就那个病入膏肓的老头子了，海姆冥界侵蚀着吴岛天树的身体，他最后的希望都投注在自己的研究上了。  
忽然他反应过来，吴岛天树已经死了。  
那么，便是贵虎了。  
印着他迟钝的推断，贵虎的脸出现在视线里。  
就是一瞬间的事情，凌马想起来，自己也已经“死”了。  
至少对于真正的吴岛贵虎而言，自己已经自作自受的死掉了。就算没有死，为何要去寻找一个背叛了友谊倾覆了世界的恶人呢？  
贵虎没有任何理由出现在这里。  
那么，就是供界了。  
他的身体开始发抖。  
狗道供界想让他厌恶贵虎，于是聚集了一批极像贵虎的人类，可他总能分辨出真伪的细微差别，逼迫供界改变了策略，利用他超越人类的存在伪造出与真实无异的投影，并且由引导他厌恶变为欺骗他合作，足足骗了他好一阵子。  
这下连他也无法分辨真假，仅剩科学者作为根基的逻辑推学还能帮他推理一二。  
现如今还有谁会需要他呢？  
救了他的命，急切的希望他能继续研究的狗道供界，想必一定会满世界的找寻自己的踪迹。  
是的，没错，就是这样。  
只能是供界了。

 

“滚开！”凌马像炸了毛的猫一样嘶吼着，把碎石块砸在贵虎的脸上，长时间未修理过的指甲早就被石头磕成了带着豁口的利刃，在推搡中把贵虎的皮肤抓得伤痕累累。  
贵虎有些不知所措，他不明白凌马这剧烈的敌意从何而来，只能紧紧的紧紧的抱住他，轻轻抚摸着他的背，把他的头按进胸膛。  
“是我，贵虎。”他低声的安慰着，“我就在这里，无论发生了什么，都不用再害怕了。”  
这是小时候他在雷雨天安抚光实的办法。  
这招会管用吗？  
贵虎不清楚，可他无法放任凌马就在这里烂掉。  
在他身后挣扎拍打的手渐渐停止，在一阵沉默之后转而揪住了他的外套，怀里传来了微弱的哭泣声，胸口的衬衫被慢慢浸湿了，他的胸膛感受到了水意。  
贵虎从没见过凌马哭泣的模样，他意识到这应该就是那甲壳之下的本我，现在在此处的，应是凌马从未与人见过的部分。  
凌马病得很严重，已经烧糊涂了。  
“别哭了，跟我回去。”他忧心忡忡的说道，“你在发烧，需要看医生。”  
“回去……？”凌马摇摇晃晃的抬起头，“……去哪里？”  
或许是从全神贯注的状态中解脱的缘故，高烧的症状瞬间将他击倒，他冷得蜷成一团手指尖都在哆嗦，可身体的内在却是滚烫的，连呼出的空气都凝成白色。  
“当然是我家。”贵虎说着把大衣脱下来裹在他身上用力的合紧了，然后兜住他的腿将他抱起来，凌马的重量似乎比以前的更轻了，贵虎站起身的时候不由自主的皱起了眉头。  
凌马突然揪住了他的衣领，面色紧张的问到：“你……还需要我吗……”  
贵虎愣住了。  
他似乎应该点头，这个莫名其妙的问题也许是支撑着凌马思维的最后一根支柱。  
可贵虎从不对凌马撒谎。  
因为过于默契了，所以没有必要，更何况那个时候他一直坚信他们的关系是不会改变的。  
那么现在呢？  
贵虎望着那张脏兮兮的脸，那双冒着火星的眼睛红得似鬼一样，成了这幅躯体上唯一还有活力的器官。  
那火星摇摇欲坠，似乎快要灭了。  
贵虎垂下眼帘，轻轻的摇了摇头。  
凌马似乎得到了一个令他满意的答案，露出了极度安心的表情，那火光在闪烁了几下后随着簌簌落下的眼泪跌进了黑暗里，他把脸颊朝着那温暖的身体贴过去，陷入了久违的沉睡。  
这是真的贵虎。  
因为，他已不再需要他了。


End file.
